marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phirlou (Earth-616)
* Sorcery: She has immense mystic capabilities. As shown in her story before, she has the innate ability to manipulate time on a high scale. She could also create blasts of intense mystic energy, capable of destroying lands. It was shown that she was capable of even causing powerful storms with spells. ** '''Telekinesis: '''She is a powerful telekinetic and is capable of moving planets out of their gravitational pull, but it would take a lot of force. However, if in an intense situation, she can do it at ease. She was also able to lift pieces of a planet in order to create meteors capable of destroying a huge continent, or even an entire planet. ** '''Pyrokinesis: '''She has shown the ability to manipulate and control intense heat and fire. With it, she could create storms of fire, allowing the flames to burn nearly anything. With her immense mystic abilities, she could even create flames that could be as hot as lightning. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''She has the ability to control lightning on a high level. With her lightning, she could cause multiple explosions of lightning, causing immense damage. ** '''Inter-dimensional Portal Creation: '''She can create portals that allow her to teleport across worlds and dimensions with ease. ** '''Telekinetic Aura: '''She can use this aura to make objects and people lift up from the ground and can control their bodies while they float. ** '''Transmutation: '''She can transmute matter, showing as she turned air molecules into solid spears and weapons. She was also shown to be able to clone objects. ** '''Molecular Acceleration: '''She has to ability to accelerate molecules, as she can cause items to combust, explode or implode. ** '''Matter Manipulation: '''She can manipulate matter on a very high level, showing that she can control it easily. As she is a very potent user of this power, she could even manipulate the matter of a planet or an astronomical figure. ** '''Chronkinetic Aura: '''She can rapidly de-age, or rapidly age others when she uses this aura. ** '''Chronokinesis: '''She has the ability to manipulate time on a cosmic level. With this, she could use nearly any time-based ability, showing she can use this ability easily. ** '''Atmokinesis: '''She can manipulate the weather on a very high level. With this, she can manipulate ice, water, lightning and earth. With this, she could even cause powerful storms and natural disasters. ** '''Commanding: '''She can command things, giving them animation and life. With this, allowing her to bring inanimate objects to life and giving them a solid form and could even reanimate the dead. ** '''Punishments of The Laws of Mysticism: '''With this, she can curse those who break the laws of mysticism (but only within Eswea). These punishments include causing the person to turn into a different form of matter, transmuting their blood to mercury or lava and other punishments. ** '''Event Denial: '''She has the ability to allow or deny certain events that can be made by mankind. ** '''Levitation: '''She can levitate and fly at high speeds. ** '''Reality Warping: '''She can warp reality on a extremely high level, possibly on a universal or higher level. With this, she can grant herself different powers, capable of disrupting the strings of the universe, as her magic is similar to that of the Scarlet Witch's. With her power, she was shown to even be able to confuse the Sorcerer Supreme with her complex spells. '''High Priestess of Vonga: '''With her power, she was able to become a high priestess of the magic goddess Vonga. With this power, she can manipulate the wings of Vonga's Phoenix. With that manipulation, she can control space, energy, plasma and reality. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''She can manipulate probability, allowing her to raise her to give others immense bad luck or good luck. * '''Phoenix Blast: '''She could access the powers of the Phoenix of Vonga. With it, she can control immense flames, that seem to be much hotter than the sun. * '''Portal Explosions: '''She can create portals like glass and cause them to explode instead of closing. * '''Dark Storm Creation: '''She can create a lightning storm of darkness, capable of destroying a majority of land. * '''Mental Attack: '''She could launch a intense mental attack, capable of knocking someone into a coma if using enough energy. * '''Hive-Mind: '''With this, she can access a Hive-mind with other High Priests and Priestesses of Vonga. ** '''Telepathy: '''With this, she could also use it to access the minds of others to use telepathic abilities. * '''Spells of Vonga: '''She can use the powerful spells of Vonga. With this, she is capable of bending and breaking reality, controlling the fundamental forces of the universe, manipulating cosmic energies and utilizing countless other spells. '''Spiritual Sight: '''She can see and communicate with spirits as long as she can't see, which is why she is often wearing the blindfold. | Abilities = * '''Acrobatics: '''She is a skilled acrobat, showing able to flip over multiple people and could be shown to be wilier than most * '''Occultism: '''She has expert knowledge of the occult, showing able to perform rituals easily and could even locate occult-like objects. * '''Ninsae Fighting Training: '''She has knowledge of the basic Ninsae fighting techniques, as she could still be a very good fighter. | Weaknesses = Even though she is powerful, she can still be weakened by anti-magic and science-based powers. Despite that, she could be weak, but still could protect herself. She is also very weak against lava, which is why she doesn't commonly manipulate magma or lava. | Transportation = She uses her portals, teleportation and flight. | Trivia = * Despite not being on earth too much, she enjoys listening to indie music, as it calms her. * She doesn't show any signs of sexual preference, showing she might be asexual.}} Category:Red Eyes Category:Ninsae Category:Sorcery Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Levitation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Necromancy Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Space Manipulation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Cryokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Animation Category:Resurrection Category:Biokinesis Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Explosion Creation Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Created by ComicUniverseNerd101 Category:Agility Category:Combat Masters Category:Flight Category:Asexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Plasma Generation